utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Dystopia sagas
Dystopia timeline chronicles Micoda's ventures over 30 years after the events of Battle of the Plains. He is trying to discover the past to realize what has happened and what are the true motives of the enemies and allies, but trying to explore the mysteries only seems to draw him deeper into them. Sagas Dystopia I: The Awakening 'focuses on Micoda rising from a supposed clone of himself to power in the desolate region of Dystopia after over 30 years that have been erased from people's minds. 'Dystopia II: Link expands the universe greatly, with numerous enemies and allies from his past re-appearing with new identities. The known world is run by a military superpower, Infinite Legion, with strangely tight grip on everything. Micoda finds out that he is a chosen one for the goddess of death Khalmotep as well as recognizing others like him. Dystopia's gladiators ally with Micoda only to die in vain against the powerful and enigmatic Shadowguide. Very powerful group of antagonists under Vizier Gega are revealed with a very personal connection to Micoda, and they prove too strong to fight. Dystopia III: Pasts starts with the escape from Gega's group that only leads into more trouble, as well as having to see Capital of Sepmornia in ruin after their earlier mission that has brought Beast of Omens upon them. The events are seen through numerous eyes as the influence of Khalmotep reaches into new people. The chosen ones of Khalmotep unite to fight the Beast of Omens with a powerful summon, Leo, that succeeds in mutual destruction against the beast. Samael seals himself and Marudeux away, but not for long, as a new enemy with incredible powers, The Magician, frees Marudeux. Grex defeats Beast of Omens' remnant afterwards, searching for clues about The Magician. However, Grex learns a great truth - that he too is one of the chosen of Khalmotep. The motives of Infinite Legion's leadership are revealed. Themos Regus is killed afterwards and called a murderer. A new foe, a summoner known as Diablos (or Ferengeil) surfaces. A group of known evils appears from beyond the grave, commanded by Blood Waher to assassinate him. When it fails due to a ghastly messenger intervening, Waher reveals their inspiring master to be The Magician, who is in reality just a boy. Al-Cados apparently invents a potion to counteract the memory loss from Khalmotep's influence, as well as seeming like an ally. Grex confronts the masters of the Black Tower, The Three Mages, who made the Dark Tide that caused Purged Decades to happen in the first place. Alypos inside him urges to do battle, and they have an incredible battle as The Three Mages are confirmed to be Micoda's original clones. Grex is almost defeated until Shadowguide steps in and confirms himself as their master. Ehrnezga a.k.a The Second Mage is very annoyed by it and chooses to live his life without rules until the end - choosing to self-destruct along with Grex and Shadowguide and blowing up the Black Tower. Dystopia IV: Countdown '''begins in the aftermath of the destruction of the Black Tower. The Dark Leyline, a powerful force, has been revealed. The goddess Khalmotep appears to purify it, but what happens is Micoda gets dragged to face the entity that masterminded Shadowguide's actions. Thus Micoda faces Khair Algon, ruler of time and alchemy and defeats him. As he returns from the time-space, he re-unites with Al-Cados and ponders what to do next. He decides to give the influence of Khalmotep to Al-Cados, who has discovered that the true meaning of the influence is manipulation of the memories, and it is performed by something called Spirit of Khalmotep. They find out that an enemy might be still lurking in the shadow of Revolution Realm, inside the World Seal Chamber. In a mystifying encounter, Al-Cados, Revo, Micoda and Lutir face a cursespawned monster called Cursed Zenith, who secretly blasts Al-Cados and Lutir away from the battle, giving others the impression that the two of them died. However, Micoda unleashes the risky option of becoming Adocimicoda and defeats Cursed Zenith with Revo providing backup and preventing the monster's self-destruction. Meanwhile Arcagus has travelled to meet Ferengeil, whom he knew as a small fox. The Magician has other plans and uses him as emotional fuel for Ferengeil by killing him, and sets up an epic duel for the two of them, as Ferengeil gains a new power. The fight is inconclusive, as The Magician leaves. Ferengeil enters Infernal Pit by force and recruits two new people. He bestows them with Infernal Seals. They are the axe-wielding Robert Baramov and a monk he names Brimstone. They return and recruit two more allies whom both he wishes to be his "hands", the gladiator community's Casper LeMarr and Nagash of 17 Eyes. Just as he is satisfied, a bomb detonates inside Robert Baramov, knocking Ferengeil out for the moment. The Magician rushes in and attacks them with his servants, but the desire of vengeance for Arcagus allowed him to strike powerfully to scare his enemy away, and The Magician and his allies, Blood Waher and Devos the Ritualist retreated. Ferengeil felt the presence of the enemy disappear towards Lanexa. The appearance of another man, an unknown ally near The Magician caused him to uncharacteristically shudder, and he decided to tend to the wounds of his critically wounded allies. While Micoda and Al-Cados planned to use the Proof of Liberation they collected from Cursed Zenith to unleash a Reverse Dark Tide with Infinite Legion's reluctant help, they were unaware of a sinister plot. The Magician set up to overtake the Reverse Dark Tide project for his own, unknown ends. He warned that while he was clearly ''"the villain", he was not the man who would fight In doing so, he had the powerful unknown associate of his fight Micoda. The spirit of Khalmotep left him in the middle of the combat for no apparent reason, as the man turned out to be Samael. Samael had now somehow fallen under some kind of mind control from The Magician. He clashed with Micoda in a high-power exchange of attacks while two mysterious but separate entities appeared to confront the threat. One was Planekeeper, a guardian beast from before the Purged Decades. One was a captain from a ship that crashed down from apparently nowhere. Planekeeper and Eteris both rushed to help Al-Cados, who was all alone against The Magician and fell. They managed to evade the coming of Paradox by clashing against the boy. Also, Micoda was heavily wounded but did win against Samael. Ferengeil arrived later, having fought a mysterious beast with Brimstone and was delayed because of that. Later, Samael was shown to return to his former self with all his dark equipment and abilities vanishing, only with some unknown black material still remaining in his chakra channels. The captain was confirmed to be Eteris by Seleka. It did not still give them any answers as to where he had come from. The group headed to Revolution Realm where they faced Marudeux's ally Atlas the Gatekeeper. Forced into combating the looming Paradox Gate, Planekeeper and Trinitius fought the Herald of the Paradox himself. In a miraculous fashion, Welkere the long-lost sage appeared with a distraction and closed down the Paradox Gate, prompting a final showdown to come between the two of them. Melody successfully summoned Ferengeil back to Dystopia with her powers, which caused others to follow suit. In there they found Marudeux and his ghastly messenger Siegmund awaiting them. Marudeux challenged Samael into a summoning duel and fought using the last of his summons, the powerful Chrocanth. Yet Chrocanth was destroyed in battle with the traitorous Garthiel, who fell herself. Finally the battle turned into a clash of Marudeux versus Melody and Samael, but Micoda appeared and struck against the Herald. Finally Marudeux revealed a trump card: the Herald's master plan had all along been to gather them here. He would use the battle arena as Bridge of Tomorrow, technically an airship, to bypass the security of Crimson Spiral by flying straight inside it. Yet the aim of the grand scheme was to find suitable people to enter, and Marudeux would test them right there and then. Samael decided to summon forth Sol Paul, but instead it was revealed to be inside his own sister, with whom he fused to become Marolos, a cloaked being capable of crushing Marudeux's Paradox-based attacks. As the last act, Marudeux showed that he would still stop them if they did not know who awaited them. Samael answered honestly that he assumed it was Welkere, which was the right answer, and Welkere greeted them, telling them that the Bridge of Tomorrow was a move that would absolutely guarantee them the victory if there could ever be one. [[Dystopia V: Spiral|'Dystopia V: Spiral]]' '''begins with the four of them, Welkere, Micoda, Melody and Samael reaching the Crimson Spiral. The group faces the swordmaster Catastrophe, whom they had assumed to have allied with Gega. Melody and Samael find themselves having to fuse into Marolos since the fusion's power draws them together by force. The combat is largely between Micoda and him, with Micoda landing the final blow and gaining his opponent's legendary sword, Skyfire. They continue on to face the dreaded Vizier Gega in the top floor of the fortress, but it proves to be a challenge unlike any they have faced. Gega outmaneuvers their attacks and wears them out using his taxing style. In the end, Gega opens a portal to let Hadras and Clairvoyant Seer fight the group, but instead Brimstone comes in through the portal and attacks him, forcing Gega to retreat. With Gega retreating, Marolos 's will and imbalance between the three entities inside of it reach their end, causing it to spiral out of control and leave the area. The Spirit of Khalmotep leaves the body of the fusion elemental and re-joins Ferengeil, who finds himself fighting Hadras and Clairvoyant Seer with the trusted Robert Baramov by his side. Ferengeil and Baramov fight, joined by Seleka, defeating the guardian duo, and Ferengeil races to the top of the fortress only to meet Welkere who urges him to go on. Ahead he finds a sleeping Phantom of the Apocalypses, the feared enigmatic enemy from the Utopia timeline. '''It appears that its very existence has been kept a secret by Gega'. While the Phantom seems to be asleep, it somehow still manipulates combat to Gega's advantage. Ferengeil, hating the man with passion, taps into his anger to power up. He unleashes Pure Vengeance Mode, a new powerful state of berserk aggression that even Phantom's supernatural powers cannot hold back. Gega is killed in a single hit from Devil's Vendetta while Phantom of the Apocalypses unleashes Burst of Banishment upon the fatigued Ferengeil and renders him into a simple fox that falls down into the sands below. At long last, the Spirit of Khalmotep rises by itself from the near death of Ferengeil and comes to the Altar of One Power, the top of the Crimson Spiral fortress. Choosing Micoda for its champion, the hero fills the group with Light and the sheer energy flow allows Micoda to remember the memory of him founding Infinite Legion to stop Alypos. Micoda, alongside the warriors from Revolution Realm, Ferengeil's allies and Welkere, fights Phantom with all he has. He is crushed by a sudden assassinating attack, a detached finger of the Phantom which pierces his chest like a drill. It is only through his abilities that he goes berserk and continues the battle. They are being overwhelmed even with their advantage in numbers by Phantom outmaneuvering them blow by blow. The group is joined by unlikely allies: Moth (Silver of The Trinity, now affected by Spirit of Khalmotep) and Ghast General Grafen. Their fighting spirit is not still quite enough to force Phantom into any sort of conundrum. Welkere goes forward and explains to everyone that the outmaneuvering that Phantom is performing is due to the power of "Dream", the power to visualize every possible event in the world that has happened so far. That is the meaning behind''' "escaping the dream".' Phantom of the Apocalypses recovers even from Welkere's Unmaking of Phantoms, an attack intended to destroy it by a single complicated rune technique. It even manifests its own Runic Form, overwhelming the opposition. Welkere and Revo unleashed their full power and went after the enemy who had collapsed the platform on which they battled. As Revo unleashed the close-range Winds of Revolution, the Phantom took minor damage only to attempt a fully powered counter-attack. Before he could smash his enemies with it, a masked agent of Khalmotep parried the attack with seemingly its bare hand, negating it. The Phantom of the Apocalypses was now entirely shocked, and quickly moved back. Its ability to plan ahead had been compromised. The caped individual was revealed to be Heart, Micoda's wolf ally who had been killed by Clairvoyant Seer. It repelled the Images of Ruin that was unleashed upon it and struck back with Blade of Courage, a move used by Micoda. It also cut through Phantom's attack and focused upon Moth, the one chosen by the Spirit of Khalmotep, to throw him a fragment of Khalmotep's power, Ring of Linked Steps. After leaving Moth to do battle against Phantom of the Apocalypses, Spirit of Khalmotep attempted to re-unite with Marolos, who had been lost to madness after the fight against Gega. Marolos had appeared at a curious scene at an unknown peaceful town in Stardust Rim, having just purged a house from existence. A green observer, The Magician, Lutir and Heart the wolf-man all arrived at the scene, with all of them leaving except for Lutir, saying back as he wanted to observe Heart who wished to do battle against Marolos. Heart pummeled Marolos, now a being ablaze like an elemental with both Viridian Voice and Might of Light ignited throughout it. Through its attacks, Marolos's shell of energies destabilized enough to let Spirit of Khalmotep escape and be absorbed into Heart, uniting the two emissaries of Khalmotep against the powerful elemental. Recognizing the immense power that it now wielded, it unleashed Disastrous Claw and dealt follow-up critical hits upon Marolos. To finish things off, the wolf-man unleashed Viridian Seal of Slumber and Emerald Imprisonment to contain the being for ages to come. However, Samael's voice could be heard as it began to be sealed away by the technique, and he communicated through runes an ominous prophecy: 'THE NEXT AGE WILL NOT LAST. EVERYTHING WILL FALL INTO RUIN.''' Meanwhile, the fight between Phantom of the Apocalypses and its enemies ended. While result of the fight is unknown, but it is possible that Phantom emerged victorious. For unknown reasons, Rudigar had used his aptly called Unfathomable Rune and left his post as the Captain of the Guard to detect Phantom of the Apocalypses and face the mighty goliath alone in the skies. Rudigar's battle prowess was immense, and the two barely exchanged attacks before culminating in a clash of their strongest techniques: Godhand of Dimensions as a novel technique from Rudigar and Downfall of Elements to sever all runic power from its enemy from Phantom of the Apocalypses. In a flash of light, they became trapped in a powerful explosion that the Phantom recognized as its end and cried out, understanding the futility of its situation. After Dystopian timeline With the fall of Phantom of the Apocalypses, the Dystopia timeline ends shortly afterwards. However, the events following it are called Rise of Corporations timeline, relating to the rise of a metropolis, which definitively ties into Fall of Corporations timeline, the collapse of the metropolis as prophesized by Marolos. Interlude In an interlude from Dystopian timeline to the Fall of Corporations timeline, an unknown figure only known as Godhunter fights Chronos, God of Time. Category:Content